


Puppy dog eyes

by Nerris_the_cuuuuuute



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Chinese Food, Max (Camp Camp) is a Little Shit, Oblivious David (Camp Camp)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerris_the_cuuuuuute/pseuds/Nerris_the_cuuuuuute
Summary: Max just wants Chinese food, and david is a pushover





	Puppy dog eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from a prompt by camp-camp-headcannons on Tumblr. Thanks for this golden idea

Max had been craving it for weeks. All he wanted was some damn Chinese food. He decided on seeing what he could find in the pantry. He saw a jar of expired peanut butter, opened the lid, and there was a hole right through the middle of it. Max yeeted that thing into the next dimension.

"Oh fuuuuuck no! Not today Satan. You nasty bitch" 

Max was thoroughly disgusted. He decided to look around some more, and didn't find anything that would appease his craving. There was only one thing left to do. Beg David to take him to the only Chinese food place for 100 miles. And though it was rather sketchy, Max did not give a shit. 

He was off to find David. 

When he finally found the red-haired counselor, he was sitting under a large tree, nose deep in the farmers almanac of 1953. 

'What a loser' Max thought to himself

"Hey, camp man! I have something i need you to do for me."

"And what would that be, Max? You know i would love to help you out!" David replied in his usual cheery tone. 

"I want you to take me into town to get some damn Chinese food, idiot" 

"Oh, Max. You know i can't take the camp vehicle unless its for a supply run, or a camp event." 

"Damnit, David! You can't do me a fucking solid just this once?" Max was starting to get annoyed.

"No, Max. I'm sorry, you'll just have to wait until we have a Chinese night." 

There was only one thing left that Max could do.

He looked up, making his eyes as wide as possible, making them a bit watery, just for effect.

"Bu- but, Daaaavid. I'm sooo hungry. Pretty please will you take me?"

"Maaax, what are you trying to pull here?" 

"Nothing, Daaavid. I swear. I just really want to have some bonding time with you." Max was lying straight threw his teeth. Or thats at least what he told himself. 

"Well if thats the case, then of course we can go! I would love to spend some quality time with my favorite camper!" 

"Fuck yes!" 

"Max!! Language!"

"Whatever, camp man." 

The trip into town was a long one, and of course David had to play his stupid almanac tapes. Max was just happy he could have his damn Chinese food. Even if he would regret it a few hours later

"Why does this shitty camp have to have one ply toilet paper!? Fuuuuck!"


End file.
